


Loving You

by haksolffy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Love at First Sight, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: She been blinded since she was a child, her sight been took by force, yet she still grateful for whatever have come into her life. He is a thousand years old, who wished to have his family back. Upon seeing the blind girl, he never expects to see how thankful she is, not only that he never saw how understanding, caring a, acceptable and how polite she is.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

“What you have done!” A shriek from a female voice can be heard.

“This way we won’t having any trouble. Having another mouth like her to be feed won’t give us anything. After all she is useless with being blind” The man said.

“You ass, she’s our daughter. How could you do that? You willing to kill our own daughter for your own need!”

“If you gave birth a perfect girl and not blind like her! We won’t be in these situations you bitch!” The man accused the woman.

“It’s not my fault! Just because I gave birth to her, that doesn’t mean it’s my fault that our daughter is blind! Whether she blind or not, I love her nonetheless and have you forgotten what you have done while I’m pregnant of our child! I’m lucky for still to able to gave birth of our daughter!” The woman scream and run to hold her daughter and start to kiss her forehead.

The woman looks at the man with disbelief while holding her blind daughter tight to her side. She never wished for her daughter to be blind, but whether her daughter is blind or not. She will always be grateful for having a daughter. A daughter that any mother wished to have, a daughter who always care for their mother no matter what. She vow that she will never let the man, that so called her own husband to be near of their daughter. She had enough with his abusing, she will filled a divorced. She had enough in this marriage, she thought that the man that so called her husband will change right after they have a child but it seems she is wrong.

She don’t need a relationship where she is the only one who fought in it. She steeled her revolved to not sway by this man anymore. Right now, her daughter life is everything for her. She will do everything for her daughter. She will make sure that she get a custody to have her daughter by her side.

“Mother” the tiny voice been heard by the woman.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Mother will not let that man to be near you okay honey” the woman mother instinct step out. Clearly didn’t want her husband to be near their daughter. She spoke softly to her daughter ears ‘saying that everything will be okay and she will make sure everything will be alright’ before she steeled herself and look at her husband.

“I want a divorce!” Her voice steeled when she look over her husband and start to hold her daughter tightly by her side. She won’t be swayed by this man ever again, she repeat it inside her head.

The man look at her wife and starts to laughed “What? You want a divorce? What can you do without me huh bitch?” The man starts to slap his wife face, what he didn’t know that, his daughter got a hold her mother phone and called the police department that near to their houses.

The daughter have heard that the phone been pick up and heard the operator said hello. But she keep silent as she wish them to hear what happen. “Mam, please tell us the address.” Upon hear those, the daughter speak in whispering stated while both her mother and father are arguing. She hate to hear her mother been beat countless time, she know that her mother is a strong woman, but a strong woman can be weak if they keep been beating without a rest.

“We will arrive as fast as we can. We will do whatever we can mam.” The operator sound so worried upon hearing the argue from the phone and the stated of the little girl whispering the address.

Not about 15 minutes top, the door of the family house been kicked harshly which cause the door slammed to the walled. “Freeze, hold your hand sir”

Both daughter and mother gave a relief sighed when a police officer came to their house. Both of them worried that the man will do something more unthinkable. Both mother and daughter know that the man can do something unthinkable, which they know that the man can even murder them.

“I will get you after this bitch! I swear I will find you and make you regret it!!” the man screamed at the top of his lounge.

* * *

Few months right after the man has arrested, keep going to the court for filling for a divorce and to have the custody for her daughter. Today is where the result will come out, whether the mother will have the custody or not. As the court replied what the husband have done to both wife and the daughter, the judge even asked the police office and the operator that helping them. Not only that, both mother and daughter didn’t expect that their neighbour will help them to win the case. But what the woman worried is the answer of the custody. The waiting comes out with tears of happiness when the mother gets her custody on her daughter.

“Oh god, thank you. Thank you so much!” The woman cried while holding her daughter tightly when the daughter ran to her mother and stumbled when she heard the answer that the court have come out.

“Your welcome Madam Jesseline Noah. As a father, I will never wished to have my own child been abused like you. I wish everything going well madam” The judge answer with honesty.

* * *

A few years have passed, now her daughter is at the age of 15 and have become a beautiful young lady. Not only that her own business have become more flourish too, even with her busy with her business , she always have time with her daughter. But what most shocking her is when her own daughter been approached by a model agency. She was glad that her daughter have something that she love to do, but it never stop her worrying for her own daughter safety. After all her daughter need to fend herself in those world, modelling world is not always full of paradise especially for her blind daughter.

As she think about her own daughter, she saw two children at the sidewalk of Bristol with dishevelled clothes and hairs. She can tell that both of children is a siblings, seeing those two children with unkempt clothes, dishevelled hair and thin to bones make her mother instinct come out. She approached both children slowly and look at them with smiled upon her face.

“Hello sweetheart, my name is Jesseline do wish to come with me. I would like to introduce both of you with my daughter” Jesseline asked both children with warm smiled, she know both of them are worried, and she can tell from their eyes that they just be cautious.

“It’s okay honey, I won’t do anything. Anyway my daughter and me staying near to that hotel. My daughter is blind. By the way, what is your name sweetheart?” Jasseline point to the hotel that she and her daughter stayed, she didn’t want the children think that she will do something to them.

“My name is Miranda, my brother name Malik” the little girl said.

“Okay then Miranda, Malik. Can you wait, I will call for my daughter”

Jesseline took out her phone right front the children and starts to dial her daughter number. Waiting for the phone been pick up, she look both children with warm smile. At the third ring from her daughter phone, it’s been pick up. “Hello?”

“Hello honey”

“Oh mother, are you finished with the meeting?”

“Yes my dear, sweetheart can you come out to the lobby of hotel dear? I will be there shortly with two companies”

“Of course dear mother. I will be there”

Right after the phone hung up, Jesseline look over to her two companions. “Shall we sweetheart?”

* * *

The hotel worker looks at Jesseline with sceptical look when she brings two dishevelled children to the lobby hotel. Jasseline ignore those look and gave a reassure smiled to the children, when she saw her daughter, her smiled grew wider.

“Honey, Yue honey”

Yue face to the voice where it come and start to smile, as she know that her mother is nearby and upon hearing her mother voice. She know something good have happen.

“Yes mother. It seems something good have happen.” Yue walked to where her mother voice came. While the two children look at the beautiful girl with wide eyes. The girl eyes is closed while holding a white cane. Yue can hear a small gasped, from the sound of it she can tell the person must be a child. She gave a warm smile to whoever is that person be.

“Yes indeed my child.” Jesseline hold her daughter hand while on other hand she holding Miranda hand. They walked to near restaurant to have a nice launch together.

“Would you love to explain to me mother?”

As Jasseline let her daughter sat down, she usher both children to do the same. The children look at her with worried marred on their face, they never came to a restaurant such expensive like the one that Jesseline guide them. Jesseline smile to them, “It’s okay sweetheart, ignore all those look”

Yue smiled when she hear those tone. It seems like her mother instinct have come out. She smiled to where her mother gave out. Both children look at Yue with their wide eyes, but seeing Yue smile make them at ease which is what Jasseline wish to have.

“Yue, over here there is two children, a boy and a girl. The girl name is Miranda while the boy is Malik. I found them at the sidewalk near to the hotel that we stayed”

Yue smiled grew bigger, upon hearing her mother voice, she know what her mother intent and start to chuckle softly. “You wish to adopted them, did you not?”

Both Miranda and Malik look at both woman with wide eyes, they never expected to be adopted by them. “Oh honey, do you wish to have a brother and a little sister?” Jesseline chuckled when she saw the siblings face.

“I do not mind at all mother. If you wish to adopted them, then I will accept them with open arms.” Yue answered with full with sincerity lace on her voice. Yue frown when she heard a hiccup and a sob, she look where the sound came and slowly trace the children face and wipe their tears. She hold them closed to her. “Oh dear, what’s the matter sweetheart? Did I say something wrong?” The children shake their head and buried their face to Yue side.

Jesseline look at both children and her daughter interact with watery smiles. She knew that her daughter is a caring person, but seeing what front of her making her heart swell with love for both children and her daughter

* * *

“Miranda, Malik! Hurry up!” Jesseline shout from stairs, both Miranda and Malik know is 18 years old while her daughter Yue is now 25 years old. She never expect that both Miranda and Malik is a twins and not only that, she also didn’t expect that both Miranda and Malik families didn’t want them at all.

“Yes madam, we coming!” both Malik and Miranda said in unison while running to the door.

“No running! And how many times I have to tell you, it’s mother not madam” Jesseline look at both her daughter and son with amusement.

“But we can’t call you that” Malik said

“True, we can’t call you that” Miranda intervene

“And why is that sweetheart?” Jesseline look at the both of them with amuse while usher them to the car. Since today is the twin graduate day, both of them didn’t wish to be late. Jesseline have told them that their older sister will be there for them, not only that both Jesseline and Yue have proud when they heard that the twin will give a speech too.

“Well, after all you have found us at that streets. We just don’t want to forget where we came from” Malik said, but upon hearing Jesseline sighed he knows what Jesseline will talked. “How many time I have to tell both of you honey? Those are the past, what we have to do is live our life in the present, but that doesn’t mean we have to forget about our past”

To be honest, the twin actually have a big surprised to both Jesseline and Yue and that surprise will be given to them on the time the both of them having a speech.

Jesseline still worried for her son, he have gone missing for few months. The three woman have become worried but when he come back home, it remind Jesseline on how she meet her twin, dishevelled. When her son come back home with a man with suit, the man said that her son been kidnapped and not only that he didn’t know on how to contact her. She have thank the man profusely for saving her son. What she didn’t know is actually her son have died on that day and been save by Original. On the day he should die, the Original hear a faint heartbeat and gave him his blood to change him.

Few months he have to focused and learn on how to control his vampirism so that he will not suck dry both his sisters and mother. At first he hate for what the Original have done to him, but when he think aback, he thankful for what that Original have done. At least this way he can protect both his sister and mother.

* * *

“Hello everyone, my name is Malik”

“And mine is Miranda”

“We know that today is quite happy moment. Remember the day where all of us do the silliest things? Well since we were teenagers, sometimes we need to do the craziest things in our life or we might regret for not doing it. We still remember when Mr Reynolds gave the most bizarre homework ever. How Ms Susan gave the most fascinating test ever which obviously we excel it. But this thanks is mostly for our mother Jesseline Noah and to our sister Yue Noah” the twin look at their mother and sister with wide smile.

Jessline gasped and start to holding her oldest daughter with her shaking hand, her other hand is holding her mouth as she try so hard to hold her sobs. The twin saw how their mother try her hardest to hold her sobs, but they keep going on as this is the gift that they wished to give to her and their oldest sister.

“We want to say thank you for adopting us, thank you for give us this second chances. We won’t be standing here if you didn’t see us mother. Not only that, we even won’t be standing here if Yue sister didn’t gave her caring and compassion to us. Most of all, thank you for being patient with us, dear mother and sister. This is our gift for the both of you, the reason we didn’t called the way we should is because we wish to properly said it with our head held high. Thank you mother and sister, we love you”

A cheer, claps and sobs can be heard right after the twin finished their speech. Malik saw the Original who has save him outside of the school. He called out his twin and usher her to follow him, the only one who know about his vampirism his twin sister as she is a witched. He glad that his twin will not resist him and not only that, he also glad that his sister is not a racist like any kind of witches. The only witch that he comfortable with is Luka and his twin sister only. Luka have become his good friend other than Miranda.

“Congratulations on graduating Malik, Miranda” both twin smile widely when the Original gave them the congratulations.

“Hey Malik, Miranda. Congrat’ man!” Luka hug his friend tightly, while lifting Miranda.

“Hey knock it off! Keep your hand on yourself Jonas” Malik growled playfully

“Oh knock it off man. Your sister is hot! The one name Yue also hot too, but why does she closed her eyes?” Luka wiggle his eyes, but when he look over Yue, he wondered why she keep closing her eyes. He didn’t see the white cane, but at the same time he’s been wondering where he ever saw her.

“She’s blind that’s why. And no, better not do anything to her or I will hexed you Luka” the twin said in unison and gave a good threat to Luka.

“Malik, Miranda. I have task for the both of you” the Original ignored the teenage bickering while he keep his eyes to the blonde platinum girl, the twin older sister. Somehow his heart been tugged to the girl caring attitude from what the twin said.

“What kind of task?” the twin said in unison.

“I want the both of you to locate my brother”

The twin look at the Original with worried, they can’t left their older sister alone. The Original saw how worried the twin while keep looking to their older sister. “Do not worried, I will make sure someone is taking care both your sister and mother. “

“Can I do with magic?”

“If you must little Miranda”

“I will do it. Malik, you better go to mother and sister. I’m sure mother is looking for us. I will finish the locating as fast as I can. Go know”

“You better be, you know I’m suck when our sister is there”

“Yes I know, go know fast”

Malik ran inside the school after Miranda usher him and she start to chant to locate the Original brother as fast as she can. She don’t want her mother and sister suspect something happening and not only that, the safety of both of them are quite important for them. The twin will do with everything they have to make sure both of them safe.

“London. Your brother at London”

“Thank you little Miranda and again, congratulations on graduating” 


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 1

"Okay, that's fantastic. Yue put your hand on your face and make that bored face of yours and turn at 3 o'clock" The photographer instructs Yue, which she compiled and do as the photographer asked her to do.

"Okay, that it. Nicely done Yue, okay guys that's all. Let's wrap all of it, that's was great job guys. Thank you Yue, you are fantastic out there. Damn I must say whoever say that you can't success in modelling world is an ass. You better don't listen to them you got it Yue, I will beat them when I hear those ass talk about you like that"

Yue chuckled when she hear what the photographer say, he is one of her bestfriend since her university days. Even though the both of them majoring in different field but that didn't stop the both of them being friend. Not only that how many blind people who have graduate from a college or university. It is quite rare to see it, yet it never stop Yue, even though she's been bullied all the time but she never care about those as long she can finish her studies and do the thing that she love the most.

"Thank you Kendrick, but you don't have to do those. I'm sure I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry."

Kendrick huffed when Yue speak like that, he didn't blame on what happen to Yue. Not only that he never saw a human being interact with him a vampire, yet her personalities soothed him. He have saw her been bullied for quite sometimes and on that time for some odd reason something snap inside of him seeing her been bullied. He been compelling and sucked they blood who have bullied Yue.

He know that Yue is blind but he never thought that she will be the most polite human being that he have meet. Sometimes he felt so small in front of this blonde girl and knowing her adopted twin sibling is a witch and vampire also make him perked up. He have never saw a witch who will not look at him with sneer, he must say that her siblings is quite the intrigue too.

Almost all holiday time he will spend with the Noah families and he must say that for the first time in his entire life, he felt like he have been gifted a second family. Kendrick woke up from his trance when he saw that Yue is no longer front of him.

' _Oh shit, where the fuck she gone too. Damn it, why it have to be so many people right now. I'm so dead if Miranda knows about this. Damn these flowers!_ '

"Hey Kendrick, eh where's Yue?" Miranda asked while looking for her sister, since today is quite crowded at Brooklyn Botanical Garden, she didn't wish to missed her older sister and not only that since Malik have to go to Virginia, it's her place to make sure her oldest sister didn't run from them. Yue have a habit who love to walked alone without they noticing, and since Malik have become vampire, it make them easy to trance Yue.

But since today is quite crowded, she didn't wish to missed her at all. She will curse herself if she did missed her older sister, she also can't do her magic with so many people. "Well look who's here, speak of a devil then they shall appear" Kendrick gave Miranda a nervous laughed as he start to rub his neck, upon seeing those action, Miranda eyes turn big. She look over all the crew that she know, and she start to look for her sister stuff and white cane.

* * *

When she saw the stuff still there but no white cane, she become worried and start to panic. Miranda gave a glare on Kendrick and start to run to search for her older sister. ' _Oh I wish Malik is here, Malik sure good in tracking Yue_ ' .Miranda ignore Kendrick yell and start to look over her older sister without care to the world. Her older sister safety is the most important for her.

The smell of fresh flowers all around making Yue hum with delight as she slowly walked around the Botanical Garden. She accepts the job in heartbeat when she hear the photoshoot will be done in Botanical Garden and the photographer will be one of the bestfriend in her universities time.

Yue walked aimless until she felt that her feet hurting, she try to search any bench using her white cane, as she felt and hear a metallic sound, slowly she touch what front of her to make sure it is a bench. When she know that it is a bench, slowly she sat while inhale the smell of fresh flowers.

Since the weather is nice, somehow she felt the situations are so fitting with the theme for today photoshoot and somehow the Botanical Garden is also quite fitting for the flowery theme. Yue took a deep breath as she slowly remember the day both her siblings bickering about how they don't wished to be far away from her and their mother.

Flashback

"I got into Duke University" Malik said with frown.

"I got into Pennsylvania University" Miranda said. Both twin said with frown while the family having a dinner, Yue can tell that the twin is having something unsaid other that those application that their received.

"Both of you have other things wish to tell me and mother? I can tell that both of you wish to go there but something holding you to go there, am I right Miranda, Malik?" Yue voice always gave a calmed and collective tone which make the twin nod and a 'yeah' can be hear in the dinner table.

"It's true child?" Jesseline asked. The twin worried for making their mother mad, even though they never saw or heard her getting mad but they never wish to make it appear.

"Yes mother" the twin said in stimulates.

"What make both of you unhappy?"

"It just that"

"We don't wish to leave you two"

"We hate to be far from both of you"

"And we never be far from both of you"

Yue and Jesseline chuckled when the twin speak by turn, for anyone who heard it might think it as annoying but for Yue and Jesseline, it feel hilarious to heard them speak like that.

"Miranda get to be near sister and you mother, but me. I have to be at North Carolina, hey Miranda how about you change place with me. I go to Pennsylvania and you go to Duke"

Miranda gasped and glare on Malik while Yue shake her head and start to chuckled which followed by her mother. "Now now, Malik don't be like that. How about this, every time you twin have a break, we will visit you. By the way Malik, we have a house in Virginia, Mystic Falls. It a small town over there, you can stay over there. It will take 2 hours to go to Duke, but at least you don't have to worry about the house, while Miranda will live with Yue. Is that okay with you?" Jesseline look at her twin with pride.

Both her children is accept to the university that they wish to be, she also know that the both of them take a course that their sister can't even study and love to do it since she a child. When the twin came to her room one time to asked for her opinion, she almost crying when Malik said that he wish to study a creative writing while Miranda musicology for their older sister. The twin know that Yue love to read and hear a music but since she is blind, all of those things are hard for her.

"You promise mother? You promise that you will come to visit every time I have a break? Wait did you say we have a house in Virginia? How come we didn't know about that?" Malik look to his mother with wide eyes, not only that he and Miranda never go there at all.

"It doesn't matter at all my child, I quite forgotten about the house. Do you remember the small town that we go on summer break when you still small Yue?"

"Of course I remember mother, the air over there is quite refreshing. It's a good choice for us to get out from the business too" Yue smiled to her mother, sure it is small but what she didn't wish to tell her mother is sometime the people over there is quite rude. She didn't wish to see her mother sad because of what other people said to her. She know that her own mother will put them in shamed for what they said to her, but she wish to grew a backbone so she will not tell her mother anything of what the people in Mystic Falls said to her.

End Flashback

Yue been woke up by her trance when she felt someone sat on the benched that she sit. The smell of earthy been fill on her, the smell is quite nice and calmed. Indeed she love the smell of the flowers but the smell of the person that sat next to her is over power the smell of the flowers.

"The weather quite nice, don't you think?"

The male that sat next to Yue spoke, the heavy British accent that she heard is enough to make her know that this person who sat next to her is from there. Yue smiled as she never expected that she will hear that accent again other than from her families.

"It is, the weather is quite lovely and not only that, the smell also quite tranquil too" Yue smiled warmly to the man who sat next to her. Meanwhile the man look at her with wondered as to why she keeps closing her eyes.

"I know it's a little bit rude, but may I ask to why you keep closing your eyes? My apologize if my question offend you ms.."

Yue chuckled, she never expected to be question on the bat but it also her fault too as she already fold her white cane right after she sat on the benched, not only that she never expected someone can be quite polite for a blind person like her too. "No, I didn't take that as offend at all, the name is Yue Noah. The reason I close my eyes because I am blind"

The man next to her tense right after she said that she is blind, but again she assure him that those question didn't make her offended at all. Meanwhile on the other side, Miranda look over her sister with worried and upon seeing her older sister with the man that both her and her twin working before making her ease. She look from the other side, she never see her older sister smile and chuckled so carefree. It is the first time she saw her older sister act like that. She record it from far with smile marred on her face. ' _Totally gonna send this to Malik, I bet he boxer will rolled and scream for not be there to see Yue sister chuckled carefree_ '

"If you do not mind, may I ask your name mister?" Yue tilt her head as she can feel that the man next to her is quite taller than herself.

"Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson" for some odd reason Elijah found the blind girl next to him is quite enchanting not only that her smell is quite genuine, not like any woman who always masked their scent with some perfume, but her smells is more genuine which include the smell of the flowers around them, making her smells more enchanting.

Not only that, even her politeness is something that he haven't seen for quite sometimes. From her heavy accent he can pinpoint that she also from where he have came from before the New World been made and before the plague happen where he lost his older sister Freya.

"That is quite lovely name Mr Elijah"

"Please, you may called me Elijah Ms Yue"

Again those chuckled make Elijah wish to hear more again and again. "If you may insist but only if you called me Yue."

Elijah smiled widely and nodded his head as agreement "Of course Yue. May I ask what you doing over here. Are you waiting someone Yue?"

"Oh dear me, I have forgotten regarding of that. I'm a model, this clothes is related to the theme that we just finished do it. It is flowery theme, I accept it in the heartbeat because it will do in here and one of my friend will be the photographer" Yue feel a little bit weird as to why she need to tell this Elijah person to why she wear this clothes.

"My apologize Elijah, but I have to go. I'm sure that I'm making my little sister worried for me"

Just like a queued, Miranda called her older sister name. But what she didn't expect to see is that on how Elijah is smiling at her older sister with pure adoration. 'She need to discuss this with Malik and need to see in her grimoire too'.

"Sister, you making me worried" Miranda voice come out panic, yes she is indeed panic as her older sister have a habit to love walked around by herself without anyone to look over.

Yue smiled upon hearing her little sister panic voice, she never intend to make anyone worried but she need to be alone sometimes too. "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean too and I'm sorry for forget to have my phone by my side. Oh Elijah, I would love to introduce you, this is my little sister, Miranda. Miranda this gentlemen over here is Elijah"

Both Miranda and Elijah have known each other but the both of them keep those outside from Yue as Miranda and Malik have promise to him that they will tell her when the time is come. Both twin also have told that, if they older sister and mother kick them out from the house, they will do in they power to protect them even though they been kick out.

"It is quite nice to meet you Mr Elijah. I'm sorry to be rude but both my sister and me have to go. Oh by the way here is my older sister number, I'm sure you wish to contact with my sister. Sister dear we have to go, I'm sure Kendrick will pay for living you alone" Miranda gave Elijah a wink when she gave her older sister number to him which make Elijah look at the little witched front of him with dumbfounded.

Yue shake her head when she heard Miranda amuse tone. She know very well that her little sister will put a mischief on Kendrick, she missed her little brother. She sure if the twin is here, the two of them will put a full force prank to Kendrick.

"Well I guess, I have to go know. I hope we will meet again Elijah. See you later"


	3. His Promise

Chapter 2

 

“Where have you been?” Kendrick look at Yue with worried as he start to hug her. To say he worried will be underestimated, the fact is he actually terrified. He don’t want anything bad happen to Yue as he already thought her as his best friend and sister, the only friend that he truly care, even though she is human but Yue is the only human being that cared for him. Yes, Yue didn’t know that Kendrick is a vampire and the only one who know who he is only Miranda and Malik but somehow he felt mother Jesseline knew what he actually is.

“Sister take a walked around the park, and do you believe me if I say, a quite dashing gentlemen have interest on her” Miranda said with cheerful while showing Kendrick the video that she took while stalking her sister and Elijah.

Kendrick eyes turn wide as saucers when he saw who is the man that sat next to Yue. Elijah Mikaelson, his own sire. Miranda can feel Kendrick emotion in highway, slowly she whispered to him and asked him what’s the matter. “This Original is my sire” Kendrick whisper back to Miranda but look at her weirdly when he saw Miranda gleam with happiness.

“That’s great, that mean I’m sure Elijah will asked you to take care of my sister whenever she have another photoshoot”

“Wait what? Well I don’t mind taking care of her even though without my sire to asked me to but what this have anything to do with Elijah?”

“Miranda?”

“Yes Yue sister?”

“Is Kendrick still there?”

“Yes, oh I let you talked with him. I will fetch all of our things”

“Thank you Miranda, do be careful on your way to our car”

Miranda smiled upon hearing her older sister care tone, both her and Malik love Yue so much. Yue always care for their well-being, even though Yue is blind, she never stop care to them and she never stop being a good responsible older sister. Both of them will never wish to have anything in their life except Jesseline and their older sister Yue.

As Miranda a little bit far from Kendrick and her older sister, she sent the video that she captured to Malik. Not even 20 minutes later, she received a called from her twin.

“ ** **What.The. Hell****! Why Elijah near with Yue and why you not there with them!” Malik groaning when he remember what he saw from the videos. Indeed to be honest Elijah is quite noble, but he afraid that his sister will run from them when she knows about the supernatural world.

“Who knows, maybe Elijah found our sister quite the beauty” Miranda giggle when she heard Malik growl, she love to mess with her twin but to be honest Miranda will love if Elijah will truly in love with her older sister. For Miranda, no man is better for her sister other than Elijah himself, he is noble, and calmed while her older sister is gentle and polite too.

“You gotta be kidding with me right? He is my sire!”

“So?”

* * *

 

“Yue? What’s the matter?”

“Oh nothing much, I would love to asked when is our next photoshoot. After all aren’t you the type who love to give me a last minute called?” Yue chuckled when she heard Kendrick groan and apologize for always give her a last minute called.

“Everything is forgiven Kendrick, I just pulled your leg. Do not worried my friend”

“Oh I love you Yue, I might kiss you right here right now” After Kendrick say those word, he can hear a growl from far. When he look to where the growl came from, his eyes turn wide as he saw the person, there he is with his glorious state, Elijah Mikaelson is looking at them with hard cold eyes. Kendrick been woken up by a giggle that came from Yue, but when he look back on Elijah, he saw how Elijah face become calmed upon hearing Yue giggled.

Kendrick was wondering what is the relationship of the both of them but again he been broke out from his trance when Yue called him with worried. “Oh yeah the photoshoot, it will be tomorrow and the place will be here too”

“Thank you Kendrick, well then will you excuse me. Good job everyone, I will meet you tomorrow and thank you for the hardwork” Yue greeted everyone of his crew and thanks them with smile on her face. He know most of his crew love to be near Yue, after all she is quite polite and always have smile on her face no matter what.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Kendrick said, he know Elijah can hear him after all with vampire hearing, it is impossible for them to not hear.

“Yes indeed”

“Please don’t hurt her Elijah. She have been dealing it for quite sometimes, she might not show it but I can tell”

“I will not hurt her. May I asked on what relationship the both of you?”

Kendrick thinks hard on Elijah question but then he says what Jesseline have told him for quite sometimes. Jesseline have thought of him as her other sons, and to be honest, his undead heart feel swelled with happiness and for the first time in his eternity life, he cried in front of human being for being accept by her and to be think as her own son nonetheless. “She’s my sister in everything but blood and not only that she also my best friend. Her mother have thought me as her other sons and I will take her words”

Kendrick said with seriousness and look over Elijah with hard look upon his face. “Hurt her, then I will hurt you. I don’t care if you are my sire or not and I don’t care if you an Original or not. But for me, family is everything and Yue is family for me. The Noah is my family no matter what”

Elijah nodded his head and look over where Yue had walked “I will hurt myself before I hurt her and I will gladly to accept your punishment” Elijah whispered to himself as he will do everything in his power to make sure Yue will not be hurt. He promised to himself to make sure to protect her no matter what.

* * *

“So sister, how is it talking with that gentlemen?” Miranda asked with curiosity.

Yue chuckled and look where her sister voice came from “Quite the calming, I’m not quite sure why but I feel I’m quite save when I’m with that man”

Miranda shriek with delight, she place her phone to the coffee table while on the other side of the phone, Malik heard everything that both of his sister talking. He rolled his eyes when he heard Miranda shriek before he mutter ‘romantic sucker’. It is indeed Miranda is quite sucker in romantic stuffed, even though she never fall in love herself but seeing her older sister finally found a guy that make her safe making Miranda determined to make sure that Elijah and her sister Yue to be together.

“Ah it sounds like a first love”

“Okay that’s it, Miranda you sucker of a romantic stuffed you know. I’m sure your bird brain is full of that shite”

“Shut up Malik, you just being jealous that Yue sister found someone”

“Oh for pit sake, the both of them just meet for the first time”

Yue shake her head when she hears both of her twin siblings bickering upon her own life. Yue walked to the kitchen before she starts to make dinner. She might be blind but she is quite good cooker, as long the utensil still remain on the same place. Before she can start to cooking, she heard her phone vibrate, signalling that she have a phone called.

“Hello, Yue speaking”

“Hello Yue, it’s Elijah speaking”

“Yes Elijah”

Both Miranda and Malik stop their bickering when Malik told Miranda that he heard Elijah calling their sister, Malik hear clear from what the two of them speaking. To be honest even Malik think that Elijah is good for his sister but he will not tell that to Miranda as he know that his twin will tease him. He hope that Elijah will not hurt their older sister, or he might find a way to killed the Original, even though in the end he will be dead too.

“Yes of course Elijah, I will be happy to meet you again”


	4. Family is Everything

Chapter 3

"What did you the two of talk about?" Miranda lean towards the island while look over her older sister, both her and Malik wish to know what the two of them talking about, she glad that Malik has a sharp hearing, a peek for being a vampire. At least she doesn't have to repeat everything that the two of them talking while he still on the other line.

"Hmm?"

"Oh come on Yue sister, we both can hear it quite clear that the both of you have something to do with a meeting, am I right sister dear?"

"WHAT!!NO NO NO and again I said NO!" Malik can't even comprehend that his older sister will be having a nice talk with his own sire. Yes, Elijah might be good with his older sister, but no, he doesn't want to separate from his sisters yet. Not yet, he still needs them both in his life, which also includes their mother.

"Why not? It's Yue choice, not your's" Miranda look over her phone that she sat at the island

"Shut up, you're just a child"

"Excuse me? I'm the same age as you"

Again the twins keep bickering about their sister, while Yue let it go. After all, Elijah and she will meet each other at her photoshoot and she will make sure that she will not ditch her sister and Kendrick.

* * *

"Hello, yes sweetheart?"

"Hello to you too mother"

"Hmm did something happen today Yue honey?" Jessliene asked her eldest daughter.

"Whatever happens for you to asked me like that dear mother?"

"Oh honey, I'm your mother. Of course, I know when something happens to you. Do tell me, what actually happens on the photoshoot today?"

Yue starts to tell her mother what happens on a photoshoot, like always she will wander whenever she feels like right after she finished her photoshoot on that day. Not only that, Yue also tells her mother that while she wanders and sat on the bench, a guy name Elijah Mikaelson have started a small talked with her, which make her lost time.

"Honey, when you talked with this guy. Did you feel save or did you feel something dark with him?" Jesseline asked she know who is this Elijah Mikealson are. She also knows that this man is an Original and a sire to her child. She also knows about both her twins child have been working with Elijah and that also include with Kendrick, their newest older brother. Jesseline knows that Kendrick is a vampire but she never scared of them at all, after all, she knows and has someone so close to her in that Original family.

"I feel safe, yes a little bit dark. But most of all, I feel safe and I feel like I won't be harm by anything at all, especially by him. What the meaning of this feelings mother?"

"Oh honey, did your heart beat faster when you near him?"

Yue think back what happens to her when she with Elijah, it is indeed her heartbeat become faster. It's different when she with her siblings and when she with Kendrick. "Yes, mother" again Jesseline asked her daughter when she with Elijah did she feel so flustered and again she answered with yes, but she good in hiding it. Jesseline know the meaning of those but she wishes for her own daughter to find it by herself, well at least she already gives a hint to her daughter, the rest is up to herself on how to find it. Oh, she will have a good time in discussing this matter.

* * *

"Yue I want you to lay on the ground, while your hand slightly near to your head while the other on the navel area and I want your face, facing to where is my voice. Can you do that?" Kendrick asked while he set up his camera.

"I'm will try, or perhaps I lay right to know. Is that okay?" Yue look where Kendrick's voice come from, she can feel someone is looking at her, but she ignored it as she can tell that she feels safe by those eyes who bore his eyes on her back.

"Well sure honey, let's do it. Okay guys let's roll it"

Kendrick didn't stop taking a couple of shoot of Yue, while Elijah looks over Yue with awe. The woman indeed beautiful, even though she only wears a lens, he can tell that those are not her real eyes. Whenever Yue have a photoshoot, she will make sure Miranda with her. Elijah can't stop looking her, the way she moves and the way she gave a pose, is beautiful and delicate.

"Okay Yue, we will change the place. Miranda bring Yue the change clothes, we will try to finish the photoshoot today a little bit faster. Is that okay with the lot of you?" Kendrick asked his crew, he knows that Yue and Miranda wish to finish early too, not only that. He also saw how Elijah look over Yue, he can tell that Elijah in awe with how Yue work and move while she in the model role.

If anyone sees Yue in this state, nobody will believe that she actually a blind. But when she is not in the model role, she acts like a real blind person. He must say, Yue professionalism is quite the shocking, even for himself and his crew. They never thought that Yue actually really blind, but sometimes appearance indeed can fool everyone.

Miranda walked Yue to where Kendrick is and what Elijah saw make him look over Yue with wide eyes. The clothes that she wore showing her fair skin shoulder and deep inside of him, he wishes to touch and taste every inch of her to his. He shook his head over those thoughts, he a gentleman and he will not think such as that. Elijah listens silently over what Kendrick have asked Yue on what to do.

"Selva (Okay), Miranda make sure Yue stand front of that flowers. No a little bit to the back. Take another 2 step at the back Yue, okay great. I want you to hug your torso, tilt your head a little bit and close your eyes. Try to think something that makes you pleasurable, preferable something that you smells" 

Hearing what Kendrick has said, without thinking anything, Yue tilts her head slightly and remember the smell that Elijah gave to her yesterday. His musky and cologne is something that makes her feel safe and not only that, those smells have become something that she wishes to keep on smelling it no matter what. Meanwhile, for Elijah, the smell of Yue is something that he will never forget and her smells getting stronger and stronger by the time Kendrick took a shoot more. Those smells making him attracted to her without thinking, Elijah took a small step to be by her side and wish to protect her and to make sure she is safe by his side.

* * *

"Have you been watching me Mr. Mikaelson?" Yue said with mischief lace on her voice as she sat on the bench that the two of them sat yesterday.

"Guilty as charge Ms. Noah" Elijah smirk over her playful, indeed he had been watching her and not only that he also has seen when Miranda took out the lenses on Yue's eyes.

Both older siblings stay silent for a moment before Elijah start to talk to her and try to know her much more. By the time both of them talked to know to each other, Elijah have known about how old Yue are and what happened to herself at the young age. While for Yue, she has known regarding of Elijah family, even though Elijah have to hide the real things, but at least it is near to the truth.

"Forgive me for saying this or perhaps might offend you Elijah, but you have to know about this. From what you have told me regarding of your brother is that ‘not all black is black and not white is white'. I do not know on how I can tell you, but I assure you that your brother might have a little bit wicked way to keep your siblings save but I can assure you that actually, he is just a lonely child. From those abuses that your father has given him, anyone can be a little bit paranoid as the past still hunting him after all."

Yue look over where Elijah has been sitting and gave him a reassuring smile for him to understand her point of view. But who is she to make him trust her. She never expects that he will understand what she about to say, but tight hold on her hand makes her feel a little bit reassured.

"How did you ever see him like that?"

"Family is everything Mr. Mikealson, try to see his point of view. Like your brother, I have been abused too, just like how I told you. But at least I have my mother by my side but your brother? From what I have heard, your mother has not helped him much, as she is afraid of her husband."

Elijah stays quiet for few moments and stares on Yue for as long he can, he tries to read her mind. Her mind has shown just like how she had said to him. Elijah starts to smile when he saw that she wish to help him with his families and he also can see, that Yue have thought families is above for her.

"Thank you, Ms. Noah, you absolutely have no idea on what you have done to me" Elijah gave a slightly amused smile when he saw Yue gave a beautiful shade of blush on her face. He wondered how much he can give those color on her face, he wishes to see more and to learn more about this beautiful woman by his side.

 

 

 

 

   

 **A/N:** the banner credit to my sweet little angel elaramora and leohikari44 is aka m. Thank you


	5. Together

Chapter 4

Since the second meeting, almost every day Miranda saw her sister on phone for more than an hour. Indeed she doesn't mind it, after all, Yue always called her mother almost every day but not so much as currently. Yue will only call mother for about an hour and a half, but right now it's more than that, which make Miranda curious to who did she called and from whom that called might be.

Miranda gave a text to her twin regarding of the current situation, which makes Malik also curious to whom did his older sister calling. He needs to know, he's willing to skip class just to know with whom did his sister talked and meeting.

Hungry Brother: How about tomorrow we follow sister dearest, are you in?

Witchy Sister: I'm in.

Both twins have agreed to see with whom their sister meeting and both of them also agreed that they willing to skip class. To be honest the both of them is scared to let their sister hurt, as the twins have heard their sister cry once and that because the boy who dates her is using her. They know that their sister never wishes to have that kind relationship, after all, their sister can read people without seeing them, just hear the voice is enough to make her know that person intentions.

At first, the guy wishes to befriend only and for the first time they sister ignore those feelings and let her follow her heart for the first time, but what makes their sister cry is not only because the guy is using her but also the guy tried to force himself on her. They were glad that Kendrick was nearby at that time, if not, perhaps the twins will lose their loving sister.

When the twins know about that story, they didn't think much and use all of the things they know to torment the person who has to make their sister cry with the help by Kendrick. Even Jesseline have helped the twins even though they never expect that their mother will do anything to the guy, but it seems what they thought about their mother is wrong. Jesseline is quite the protective of her children no matter what.

* * *

Yue look at her surrounding shocked that she can see everything and everywhere. She used for not able to see anything just hearing, smelling and touching. But seeing is something new for her, as she wasn't able to see since she is few years old. Those memories still fresh on her mind, she still remembers on how she had lost her sight, she has told Elijah that she is indeed been abused by the man that so-called father, but she never told him that the man is the cause of it. No, she didn't dare to tell him about it and yes she knows that she feels safe with him but deep down that layer, she can feel that he is quite a dangerous person.

The surrounding is full of lush of green, the woods are not too cold for Yue, even though it's night, Yue still can see everywhere. As she keeps walking straight a few of firefly come out and illuminate to where she should go, slowly Yue walked to where the light showed to where she should go. She keeps walking deeper into the wood but stops when there's a lake which a full moon shine brightly to it. For some odd reason, she should be inside that lake.

Again slowly she walked and when she deep both of her feet to the lake, she feels so calm. She walked deeper to it and slowly she makes herself floating gently in the water while look over the full moon and little by little the moon have fallen to Yue as she embraces it like her life depend to it yet with full of love and compassion.

While she holding the moon on her embraces, she can feel someone caressed her with feather-like touched, yet she can feel the love in that caress. She can tell the person who caresses her is a male as she can senses it from the callouses of the person finger and palms as he cups her face to make her look at him. Before she can open her eyes, she hears the person called.

‘Open your eyes, my love, my life'

* * *

"Are you not bored Mr. Mikaelson?"

"And as to why have you spoken of those dear Ms. Noah?"

"I am blind, Elijah" Yue said with a soft tone, yet Elijah can sense sadness lace on her voices. He wishes to heal her but will she accept it. At the same time, he having a hard time to tell her about himself. Yes, he has been intrigued by the woman that never stop entering his mind. Yue Noah, not like any woman he have known in his entire life, in her blindness, she still can view and paint this world with her beautiful talent.

Just seeing her doing her modeling is enough to make him feel warm but when he near her, it feels like she is the reason that he's breathing to this world. He needs her like he needs air, he needs her like more than ever. As to why, he still don't know why, when he asked regarding of this to the Martin's, they only smirk and wish him luck but what intrigued him more is when Jones has told him that the Luna has found her soulmate. He wondered what it has to do with him.

"And pray to tell me as to why you said such a thing my beautiful Yue?" Elijah amused when he saw how her cheek showed the blushed that he has missed to see it.

"You should be with someone perfect for you, I am not.." Elijah kissed Yue without thinking, and again he kissed her with more passion. He has lost all of his senses when he tastes her lips, her tender, sweet crimson lips are enough to make his lost all his senses, as he kisses her more passionate, he can tell that she is in pure shocked but regain her control when she mirrors all of his actions. His lips quirk a little as he can hear Yue thunder heartbeat, as he licks the bottom of her lips, Yue gave a gasp and without thinking he use those opportunity to map her mouth as Yue also mirror his actions, both their tongue battling for dominance but Yue willingly give into Elijah.

"Never speak of yourself like that my love" Elijah lean to her forehead while inhaling the sweet smelling of the woman that he has notice on how he have found love on her.

"Yue Noah, will you do me an honor to be my girlfriend?"

Yue gasped which make her eyes open. Upon seeing her eyes, he can tell that the woman in front of him are not blind from birth but it's blind without her choice. "But Elijah, I am blind. How would you able to love someone blind as me?" Yue look over where Elijah, with tears in her eyes.

"Whether you're blind or not, I have never care of those. What makes me love you is how your view people are my love."

"Yes"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, it will be my honor to be your girlfriend Elijah Mikaelson"

* * *

"What in the bloody arse!"

"What, what is it, Malik? Tell me, I can't hear it you daff"

"Yue have a boyfriend now!"

"WHAT? WHO? IS IT OTHER PERSON THAN ELIJAH?"

Malik looks over his twin scrunch, no he will not let anyone took his older sister away. He will not let anyone took her away from the families.

"What did you say?"

"What, I prefer Elijah to be her boyfriend instead of another person"

"I can't believe you Mir"

"What? You expect our sister always be there for us? No Mal, our sister needs someone by her side, not only that, can't you hear the other day when the two of them talked on the phone. She's happy Mal, much happier than us, he completes her more than you ever think, much happier when she with us Mal. Yes, a family still matter for her, but she will not be such a cruel just to live us like that. We her family Mal, can't you be happy with her?" Malik about to retort it back before Kendrick hold the twins tightly from the back of their clothes.

"Okay enough the both of you, I have enough seeing the two of you spying your older sister and Malik, I agree with what Mir said. Can't you see that she enjoy her so much when she with Elijah, can't you see it? Have faith in your sister Malik, she will never leave the families just like that, for Yue family is everything and that includes Elijah, I can assure you. By the way, why in goldilocks that the both of you is here? Aren't you both supposed to be in your class?"

Upon hearing the word ‘classed' and seeing Kendrick face, the twins know that they are in a big trouble. "Erk, well actually…" Kendrick holds his hand to the both of them and starts to cross his hand over his chest. "Both of you skip your classed right?" The twin look over Kendrick with sheepish look before Kendrick start to call their mother.

* * *

"It seems that the twins in troubled"

Yue giggled when Elijah told her about the twins. "I'm sure the two of them will survive it, mother don't like when they neglected their studies just to spy on us"

"How did you know that the twins are here?" Elijah holds Yue's hand and starts to intertwined their hand together. Somehow that action is enough to make him feel like flutter but upon seeing Yue blush face is a bonus to him.

"I do not know, but deep inside of me, I can tell that the twins are here" 


End file.
